This invention relates to a method of, and apparatus for, folding and welding the marginal edges of a cover sheet to the sheet itself.
It has long been known to provide a cover sheet used as a material for bags or the like, where the marginal edges have been folded and attached for ornamental as well as reinforcement purposes. However, it has been the usual practice to perform the operation manually, and in some cases the marginal edges have been bound by sewing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,944 discloses the folding and welding of a cover sheet about a base material.